Wedding Jitters
by Ice Icy Kettle Fals N Nameless
Summary: Ben and Edward are about to get married. Everything is going smoothly on the wedding day...until Kevin pays a visit to Edward. Will Edward stay with Ben, or is there another love in his life?
1. Good

Title: Wedding Jitters

Pairing: Edward/Ben

Summery: Ben and Edward are about to get married. Everything is going smoothly on the wedding day...until Kevin pays a visit to Edward. Will Edward stay with Ben, or is there another love in his life?

Warnings: Slash...Boy/Boy pairing...Guys kissing...mentions of guys sex...you have been warned...I think...

A/N: I believe I owed a Ben 10 story, and I have it set like my friends chapter 2, two different versions, a good one, and a bad one. Don't know why, just do. Here's the good one, bad one will be posted right after...

* * *

"I'll kill him." I say to myself pacing back and forth. Gwen was supposed to meet up with me over half an hour ago. "Where are you?" I say looking at my watch. At that moment, Gwen burst into my room, carrying a beauqet. "I'm so sorry I'm late, here." She says, handing the beaquet to me. "I swear, if I wasn't so nervous to move I'd kill you." I said, sitting down. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." Gwen says, comforting me. I smile at her, then start to frown. "What if this isn't love, what if I'm not what he expected, what if-" "Shut up already, damn." Kevin says, entering the room. "Look, your hot as hell, you have a great personality, your currently employed in the SUPER HERO industry, and if I may say so from that one time at that one christmas party, your great in the sack." Ben couldn't help but blush at all the praise, almost turning into an apple at the last comment. "Are you guys sure this will work out?" Ben asked the two. "Ben, you have no worries. He loves you, always has, always will. Now quit acting like a total bitch and get ready." Gwen said to him. He looked at the two and smiled. "Your right, I'm sure he's over there right now thinking of how much he loves me." Ben says. "Speaking of which, this is the bridal room-" Ben glared at him. "So I'm gonna go check on the groom." Ben got defensive. "Why wouldn't I be the groom." Kevin looked at the way Ben was standing, ushered Ben to look at himself and then, satisfied with the blush that came over Ben, went to go check on the Edward.

Edward's P.O.V.

'I feel like an idiot.' I think to myself. I was currently wearing a tux. That wasn't the stupid part. I was also wearing cufflinks, had a bowtie, and white gloves on. That wasn't the stupid part. The stupid part was that Ben wanted us to look as formal as possible, so not only am I wearing the gayest outfit in the universe, I'm wearing the gayest top hat to complete the gayest outfit in the universe. "I hate him." I said aloud. "You might wanna rethink marrying him then." I turn to see Kevin come into the room. "Aren't you supposed to be with Ben and Gwen?" I asked him. "Girls only over there." He merely said, as that was all he needed to say. It really was. "You alright over here?" I look over at him. "Thank you." I say, again, the words spilling out before I think about it. He stares at me. "What?" This time, I'm actually using my brain. "I said thank you. I know I barely know you, but I still feel like your a friend, and a good one at that." He turns away, though I've already seen the blush. "Thanks I guess, and your welcome." "Your welcome." I reply. We just stand there, staring at each other and I notice something. How did we get so close. I don't even remember moving. "Well, I guess...good luck." He says to me. He kisses me on the cheek, but when he pulls away, his face lingers close to mine. Too close. We stare at each other, neither making a sound, neither moving an inch, afraid of what might happen. Then we start to inch closer together, until...

20 Minutes Later

Ben's P.O.V.

"It's almost time." Uncle Max comes in and says to me. Upon seeing me, he walks fully into the room and over to me, pulling me into a hug. "You look magnificent." He said, looking down at me. "I feel magnificent." I said, actually surprised at the honesty in my voice. I looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing almost the exact opposite, yet the same thing, of Edward. Where his tux was black, mine was white, I had a top hat as well, but not as high as his, and a veil went down in front of my face. The tails of the tux were longer as well, as if ther were a back of a dress, and I had on Black gloves insted of white. What, I knew I WANTED to wear white, but I just COULDN'T lie all the way. I hear an Organ pipe up and that's Edward's cue to come out. I wait as I hear the organ pipe up again, playing 'Here Comes the Bride', my ironic cue to come out with Uncle Max. We leave out of the room and as I look up to the alter...I see Edward standing there, watching as me and Uncle Max walk up the aile. The wedding was wonderful. We said our I do's, never once looking away from each other, even as Kevin and Gwen handed us our rings. We kissed, for what seemed like the billionth time...but that just made it more special. As we leave the chapel, I look around at all my family, friends, Kevin, Uncle Max, Gwen. I look at them and I'm extremely happy.

Edward's P.O.V.

"Ben, we need to talk." I tell him as we start to drive off in the limo. "About what dear?" I almost cringe at the word. "Kevin." His face get's serious. "What do you mean?" I look over into his eyes. Tears are streaming down them. "Baby It's nothing like that, it's just...While I was getting ready, Kevin came into my room to see how I was doing-" "YOU BASTARD!!" He yells. I grab the flailing arms and hold them at his side. "Let me finish please." He sat up, barely there, eyes dead to the world. "Look...While he was there, something happened that made us a little closer- not like that." I quickly say, seeing the rage on my husbands face. "Then like what?" He asks. "Look, we had a tender moment and we leaned in to kiss-" "I don't want to hear this." "And nothing happened." Ben looked at me like I just said I was Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny's child. "What?" He asks. "We leaned in to kiss and, he even told me so as we pulled away, you crossed our minds. I was about to marry you, and I couldn't do that to you. He knew you were one of his best friends, and so he said he'd never do that to you. We smiled, he left, and that was that." I say. I smile at him then frown as I get a beuquet in the face. "Why'd you stick it in my face?" I ask him. "Because I can't get to the place I wanna stick it cause your sitting down." "Well maybe later if your still in this kinky mood-"

I can't believe he smacked me. It wasn't hard, so I knew he wasn't mad, but still. "What was that for?" I ask him. "I'm sitting here thinking that you had a moment of passion, or a kiss that would ruin our marriage, and your telling me that nothing happened?" "Did you want something to happen?" I ask sarcastically. "Yes." I stare at him with disbelief. "I'm kidding. It's just I was all set out to be mad at you and kill you and collect on the money from your will-" I glare at him. "And then I go and find out," He grabs my chin and pulls me closer. "That your the most wonderful, faithful, brillant, and sexy husband a guy could ask for." He leans in and kisses me. I kiss back, opening my mouth slightly to give him access to the deepest reaches of my throat. "You know, I think that was our Billionth kiss." I say to him. "Well then, why don't we see if we can't get in a billion more before we get to the airport." He says, kissing me again. I love him so much. I know that honeymoons are supposed to be like a week, maybe two...Is it possible to be on a month long honey moon...and never leave your hotel room?

It wasn't for us...but a two monther, leaving out every 10 days for an hour...that worked...

* * *

Well, Read and Review...


	2. Bad

Title: Wedding Jitters

Pairing: Edward/Ben

Summery: Ben and Edward are about to get married. Everything is going smoothly on the wedding day...until Kevin pays a visit to Edward. Will Edward stay with Ben, or is there another love in his life?

Warnings: Slash...Boy/Boy pairing...Guys kissing...mentions of guys sex...you have been warned...I think...

A/N: This is the bad version. Extra warnings: Character Deaths...with an (S)...

* * *

"I'll kill him." I say to myself pacing back and forth. Gwen was supposed to meet up with me over half an hour ago. "Where are you?" I say looking at my watch. At that moment, Gwen burst into my room, carrying a bouquet. "I'm so sorry I'm late, here." She says, handing the bouquet to me. "I swear, if I wasn't so nervous to move I'd kill you." I said, sitting down. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." Gwen says, comforting me. I smile at her, then start to frown. "What if this isn't love, what if I'm not what he expected, what if-" "Shut up already, damn." Kevin says, entering the room. "Look, your hot as hell, you have a great personality, your currently employed in the SUPER HERO industry, and if I may say so from that one time at that one Christmas party, your great in the sack." Ben couldn't help but blush at all the praise, almost turning into an apple at the last comment. "Are you guys sure this will work out?" Ben asked the two. "Ben, you have no worries. He loves you, always has, always will. Now quit acting like a total bitch and get ready." Gwen said to him. He looked at the two and smiled. "Your right, I'm sure he's over there right now thinking of how much he loves me." Ben says. "Speaking of which, this is the bridal room-" Ben glared at him. "So I'm gonna go check on the groom." Ben got defensive. "Why wouldn't I be the groom." Kevin looked at the way Ben was standing, ushered Ben to look at himself and then, satisfied with the blush that came over Ben, went to go check on the Edward.

Edward's P.O.V.

'I feel like an idiot.' I think to myself. I was currently wearing a tux. That wasn't the stupid part. I was also wearing cuff-links, had a bow tie, and white gloves on. That wasn't the stupid part. The stupid part was that Ben wanted us to look as formal as possible, so not only am I wearing the gayest outfit in the universe, I'm wearing the gayest top hat to complete the gayest outfit in the universe. "I hate him." I said aloud. "You might wanna rethink marrying him then." I turn to see Kevin come into the room. "Aren't you supposed to be with Ben and Gwen?" I asked him. "Girls only over there." He merely said, as that was all he needed to say. It really was. "You alright over here?" I look over at him. "Thank you." I say, again, the words spilling out before I think about it. He stares at me. "What?" This time, I'm actually using my brain. "I said thank you. I know I barely know you, but I still feel like your a friend, and a good one at that." He turns away, though I've already seen the blush. "Thanks I guess, and your welcome." "Your welcome." I reply. We just stand there, staring at each other and I notice something. How did we get so close. I don't even remember moving. "Well, I guess...good luck." He says to me. He kisses me on the cheek, but when he pulls away, his face lingers close to mine. Too close. We stare at each other, neither making a sound, neither moving an inch, afraid of what might happen. Then we start to inch closer together, until...

20 Minutes Later

Ben's P.O.V.

"It's almost time." Uncle Max comes in and says to me. Upon seeing me, he walks fully into the room and over to me, pulling me into a hug. "You look magnificent." He said, looking down at me. "I feel magnificent." I said, actually surprised at the honesty in my voice. I looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing almost the exact opposite, yet the same thing, of Edward. Where his tux was black, mine was white, I had a top hat as well, but not as high as his, and a veil went down in front of my face. The tails of the tux were longer as well, as if there were a back of a dress, and I had on Black gloves instead of white. What, I knew I WANTED to wear white, but I just COULDN'T lie all the way. I hear an Organ pipe up and that's Edward's cue to come out. I wait as I hear the organ pipe up again, playing 'Here Comes the Bride', my ironic cue to come out with Uncle Max. We leave out of the room and as I look up to the alter...the music stops. I halt with it. Edward isn't up there. I look around for him, but I don't see him in the room. Gwen comes out of his room, tears in her eyes. "Gwen?" I ask. She just shakes her head and hands me a letter. I look at it and notice it's Edward's handwriting right away. As I read the letter, I could hear the shouts from Gwen and Uncle Max, telling me to leave the Omnitrix alone.

_Dear Ben,_

_I'm sorry about this, but I can't do this. I love you, I really do, but it wouldn't work out. I don't love you as I do...him. _

I rush off as XLR8. Towards the direction I'd thought they went.

_We were in my room and we got close, so close that it scared me. _

I see the green car driving just a little was ahead of me. My eyes glow red with rage.

_The thing is though, even though I thought of you, thought of marrying you just moments later...I didn't care. _

I didn't care that Kevin was trying to hold me away from Edward, Heat Blast powers preventing him from really holding contact for too long. I didn't care that Edward was unconscious, lying so peaceful, as if he didn't just break my heart.

_I went ahead and kissed him anyway. I didn't wnat to cause a big scene with you, and I couldn't bear to see the pain on your face, for I still love you...just not with all my heart. _

You'll still be able to see Kevin, just not with both your eyes.

_You have a special spot in there, and you always will, but Kevin fills the rest of the space now, and no one else. _

I'm four arms now, even though I'm not sure how that happens. Kevin though, now fills the space between his engine. No one else...yet.

_Again, I'm sorry, _

"I'm sorry." I say, to Edward as I raise the car above my head.

_I can't imagine how your feeling right now, but I need to be with Kevin now._

Be with him then. He's a permanent part of the car, your under the car...I figure that's close enough. Can't imagine how their feeling right now...though I do imagine they can't really feel anything anymore.

_Edward_

"Ben..." I turn back to my human form as the watch times out, turning to Gwen's frightened face. "What have you done?" I glare at her, almost hoping the Omnitrix could time back in so I could have a go at my cousin, see if her precious magic will be able to save her. "I'm sorry Gwen." I say to her. I go over to the car and see the trail of Gasoline leading from it. The watch, as if to say, 'It's time.' Timed back in at that moment. I looked through the aliens until I found who I needed. "Ben what are you doing?" Gwen ask. "Goodbye Cuz." I say, pressing the watch in, turning into heatblast, his powers alone heating the gas and lighting it. When I've fully turned, the car explodes. I found out just a week ago how to manually turn myelf back. I change back into my human form, flesh burning away as the explosion grows. Then...darkness...

* * *

Well, read and review...


End file.
